A Hero's Hero Sequel
by RedHal
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Now that Jack knows Danny's secret, Maddie's the only one not in the know...but for how long?


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: the sequel to A Hero's Hero. After a month of being away with Jazz, much had happened in Maddie's home where she had left her two boys home alone. Jack had learned about Danny's secret so now Maddie is the only one not in the know. However, between a gut feeling that first made itself present during the C.A.T incident and a slip of the tongue on Danny's part, Maddie is now determined to see if her theory that she had dismissed on more than one occasion has some merit.

**A Hero's Hero Sequel** (For Lack of a better title)

Jazz and Maddie drove up to Fenton works after the college tour.

"Thanks for taking me Mom" Jazz said

"It's no problem Dear." Maddie said. "And not a WORD to your father about what you told me about Phantom. He'd never understand."

"Of course not Mom" Jazz said with a smirk.

During the road trip, Jazz had informed Maddie of the number of times 'Phantom' had saved her and Danny hoping to put in a good word for him. It had taken the ENTIRE month, but Jazz finally wore Maddie down.

The two Fenton women walked into the house to find it quiet.

Too quiet.

"Jack? Danny?" Maddie called concerned.

"I'll check the lab." Jazz said.

"I'll check the Op Center" Maddie said

Jazz went through the kitchen and rolled her eyes at the mess the boys had made trying to find something edible to eat. When she got to the top of the stairs she froze at the sight.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" a VERY familiar ghost shouted.

That wasn't the shocking part. Nor was it the fact that Jack Fenton was pointing an ecto-bazooka at the Box Ghost.

What was SHOCKING was that Danny was helping his father with his aim…as Phantom.

"Now try" Danny said flying from his father.

Jack shot the bazooka sending the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone Directly behind him.

"YES!" the two Fenton men cheered as they high-fived each other

Jazz rubbed her eyes in shock and gapped at the sight.

Jack Fenton was getting along with Danny Phantom?

"All it takes is practice" Danny said proudly. "I can't wait to see the look on Mom's face when you take down a ghost in front of her without her help"

"And I can't wait to see the look on her face when she knows it's you in action" Jack added before turning to see Jazz gaping at the two. "Hey Jazzy!"

Danny turned and smiled at Jazz who had her jaw hanging open.

"Should we tell her?" Danny asked his father quietly "Or play around a bit?"

"Oh let's have a bit of fun" Jack whispered back before turning back to his daughter. "Hey Jazz. How was the trip?"

"It was…fine. What's going on here?" Jazz asked

"Oh. Um…Jack and I made an alliance. He saved me after I saved Danny so I told him that if I help him with Ghost Research and Ghost Hunting, he won't tear me apart molecule by molecule"

"Really?" Jazz asked. "And here I spent the past month trying to put in a good word for you with Mom"

"Does she know?" Danny asked concerned. SURELY Jazz wouldn't tell

"She knows that you've saved both my life and my brother's" Jazz said trying to signal to Danny that she was keeping quiet because of Jack.

"Anyways," Jack said before walking over to his daughter and putting an arm around her. "I heard from Danny that you're quite the ghost hunter yourself."

"Which Danny?" she asked

"There's a difference?" Jack asked knowingly as Danny smirked

"Once she got some practice" Danny added to his father's original statement before turning human.

"You TOLD him your secret!" Jazz asked stunned

"You've been trying to get me to tell them for ages!" Danny argued

"Yeah, but with me here for backup" She said

"For the record Jazz," Jack added. "He didn't tell me. I found out"

"You did?" Jazz asked blinking in shock

"I was a bit careless after an injury Skulker gave me" Danny explained. "Dad found the bandages and did the research….after he saw the security tape of the accident"

"Didn't you get the camera after the Guys in White buying the house incident?" Jazz asked her father.

"Nope. Had it since we built the lab" Jack said proudly

Jazz then gasped.

"Mom's up in the Op Center!"

"I turned off the camera and the screen is currently playing a loop"

0000

Later at dinner,

The Fentons were gathered around the table eating pizza.

"So?" Maddie said breaking the silence. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah" Jack said as Danny winked at his Dad to give him the signal. "We hunted ghosts."

"That's ni…We? As in Danny fought?"

Maddie turned to her son

"Phantom's been giving me a few tips." Danny admitted. "I realized that constantly saving me from ghosts that want to ransom me to you was cutting into his ghost-butt-kicking time so, he trained me a bit"

Jack crossed his fingers under the table and looked at his wife expectantly. He and Danny had a bet going on whether or not Maddie could figure it out herself.

"That was nice of him" Maddie said "I'll have to remember to thank him next time I see him. But I trust you're being careful out there?"

"Danny's the best. You should see him at work Maddie." Jack said

"Well then, it looks like we're going to need a real Fenton Family Ghost Excursion at some point"

Jazz and Danny both paled. The LAST time they had a real Fenton Family Ghost Excursion, they were stuck wearing hazmat suits in public.

Jazz hadn't worn her pink and black hazmat suit since that day two years ago and the last time Danny wore his was when he went into the portal causing it to inverse color and fuse with him.

"Mom. I don't think that's a good idea!" Jazz exclaimed to avoid public humiliation. She didn't mind the ghost hunting, but she drew the line at hazmat. "I-I don't think my suit fits me anymore. I was Danny's age when I last wore it."

"And mine disintegrated during the accident" Danny added

Jack gave Danny a 'yeah right' look knowing the truth.

"Well, we'll just postpone it until I can make Danny a new one and alter Jazz's" Maddie said

0000

Later that night,

Maddie couldn't sleep. Part of it had to do with her husband's snoring. However, the main reason was what Danny had said at dinner.

"_Mine disintegrated during the accident" _

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to think.

It took a LOT of energy to disintegrate hazmat. Just how bad had the accident been?

Flashback

_Maddie, Jack, and Jazz returned from the mall as Jazz was trying to perk her depressed parents up. Jack was still sad, but was eating fudge._

_When the Fentons entered the house, they saw Danny and his friends sitting on the couch. Tucker was looking at his P.D.A. as Sam had a blanket around Danny._

"_Is everything alright?" Maddie asked concerned_

"_Yeah…just got a light shock when I turned on the portal. Nothing big" Danny said_

"_The portal's working?" Jack exclaimed before throwing the fudge up in the air and dashing for the lab followed by his wife and skeptic daughter._

_Had they looked at Sam and Tucker, they would have noticed the two giving Danny an accusing glare._

End Flashback

If the accident was a light shock, then it shouldn't have disintegrated the suit.

Danny had lied to her at some point.

0000

The next morning,

Danny was out with Sam and Tucker while Maddie was in the kitchen with Jack working on a new ghost tracking device.

"Hey Jack?" Maddie asked

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Out of curiosity…what made you make that alliance with Phantom? I mean, I approve after Jazz told me that he's saved her and Danny and then taking the time to help Danny learn defense, but…I thought I'd be having to bribe you with fudge"

Jack sighed and looked his wife in the eyes.

"Let's just say that there's more to Phantom than meets the eye"

Boy was he enjoying being in the know and Maddie as clueless as Danny on a typical day.

"This is going to sound really stupid" She admitted. "But…ever since Danny took the C.A.T's something's been bugging me. Like something I know, but don't know. Almost déjà vu like, but I know it never happened"

Jack blinked at her. He had that feeling as well. He made a mental note to remind Danny to ask Clockwork about that feeling as he had first felt it when he discovered that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"What's been bugging you?" Jack asked concerned

"Just…their looks, their voices, their mannerisms…It's like Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one in the same. But I dismissed that theory months ago because it sounded so ridiculous. But once in a while that theory pops up again. What do you think of it?"

"Hard to say Mads" Jack said with an innocent smirk. "Do you have any other evidence to support that claim?"

"Nothing tangible" Maddie said propping her head on her hands as she leaned on the table.

"What brought the theory back this time?" Jack asked

"Danny telling us about his suit. It takes a LOT of electricity to destroy hazmat. But after the accident, Danny told us it was a light shock." Maddie explained before leaning in her chair and thought of the reasons why Danny had lied.

If he had lied last night, it was probably for the same reason Jazz didn't want to wear her suit. But Danny's gone against the crowd to endure public humiliation. He proved that during the 80's dance.

The only other option was that Danny had lied after the accident. But if so, then it had been a heavy shock and Danny should be dead.

But then again…

Flashback

"_You have a girlfriend" Jazz accused_

"_It's a lie! I'm not a ghost!" _

End Flashback

Danny had been too quick on the draw now that Maddie thought about it.

"Jack?" Maddie asked. "What do you think of the possibilities of hybrids?"

"Possible. Say…I wonder what we'd get if we crossed a ghost dog with a real dog?"

Realizing that her husband wasn't really going to help her, she ran to her son's room and grabbed his hair brush that she had seen him run ONCE through his hair (probably to impress some girl). She grabbed it and ran back to the lab.

"Don't bother me." She instructed Jack before locking herself in the lab.

A few minutes later,

Maddie was leaning over a microscope shaking. She had wanted to check her son's D.N.A. just to get rid of that suspicion. However, the D.N.A that came from one hair was not helping her nerves.

Ectoplasm was coating the proteins.

She then took another strand of hair, attached a wire to one end and then another to an ecto-energy generator she had invented.

To her dismay, the black hair turned stark white.

She had her evidence and she didn't like it.

0000

A few hours later,

Danny, after getting a call from home, came home for dinner to find that his mother had ordered pizza.

"I didn't feel like cooking" she admitted

"Mmmh. Pizza!" Jack said as he entered

"Thanks Mum" Danny said "What's the occasion?"

"A new discovery in the field of ghost hunting" Maddie said

"We're not going to be hunting it are we?" Jazz groaned as she grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

"No." Maddie said before turning to Danny who was devouring his pineapple pizza. "I take it you hadn't told us before because of the way we carried on"

"Huh?" Danny asked

"Booya!" Jack cheered. "That'll be five bucks Danny"

"Hold on Dad. She hadn't said what she's talking about" Danny argued

"If this has anything to do with your bet with each other, I'm talking about the fact that you're Danny Phantom" Maddie said raising her eyebrows at her boys.

Danny grumbled as he pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to his father

"You knew?" Maddie asked her husband

"I found out after you left" Jack said. "We made a bet on how you would learn: I said that you'd find out on your own, and Danny said that you'd have to be told"

"How DID you find out?" Danny asked

"Gut feeling made me decide to do a D.N.A test on some hair on your hairbrush" Maddie said. "Between the ectoplasm covering the proteins and the fact that your hair changed when exposed to ectotricity from black to white, I came to the conclusion that my theory of you two being one and the same was correct much to my dismay"

"When did you first get the hunch?" Jazz asked

"When Danny took the C." Maddie answered as she sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza for herself

"That reminds me. I need to ask Clockwork why you two subconsciously know about that." Danny said

"Think it may have to do with…HIM still in existence?" Jazz asked

"It may" Danny said.

"Or parental intuition took whatever happened to make us forget whatever happened and put it into our subconscious" Jazz continued

"I don't want that in any kind of conscious" Danny said

"Dare I ask?" Maddie asked

"You don't want to know Mom. It technically never happened anyways" Danny said.

"Huh?" Maddie asked

"Clockwork, who's one of Danny's allies, is the ghost of time and has time travel powers."

"Well, why that memory is sort of in our subconscious is not important." Maddie said. "What IS important is that we all know about Danny Phantom."

"So now what?" Jack asked

"It depends." Maddie said turning to Danny. "Danny? Were we the only reasons you kept your identity a secret?"

"At first it was, but lately I'm grateful of the second identity. Allows me to go to school without getting mobbed by fans" he answered.

"So I suppose we could just admit to having an alliance with your ghost half" Maddie mused. "At least until you're ready to tell."

"By the way Jazzy?" Jack asked. "How did YOU find out about Danny's secret?"

"I followed him into an alley without him knowing and I saw him transform. That was before Phantom was made public" Jazz explained

"Does anyone else know?" Maddie asked

"The ghosts, Sam, and Tucker" Danny answered deciding to include Vlad with the ghosts.

"Anyways," Jack said turning to his wife. "You should see Danny in action Mads. And his powers are awesome"

"Though I'm still working on a few" Danny admitted.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them." Maddie said

Danny smiled glad to know that his mother accepted him.

0000

The next day,

"So your Mom knows now too?" Tucker asked as they walked home from the park. Danny had broken the news to them later in the evening because he knew the questions that were coming.

"Yeah" Danny admitted.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sam asked

"Good" Danny said. "Mom bumped up my curfew half an hour. Of course, I'm still on side-kick level, but that's mainly because Mom doesn't want me getting hurt. At least until I have full control of all my powers."

"And we are…" Tucker asked as they entered Fenton Works

"Side-kicks as well but only with permission from your parents" Danny said. "Though I should warn you…"

"Oh. Sam! Tucker!" Maddie said coming up to the kids with a tape measure and started measuring them while jotting down the measurements. "I spoke with your parents and explained to them what you two have been doing and what the ghosts probably think of you. They've agreed to let you join up with us so that you two can better learn to protect yourselves"

"That's good. I was a little nervous when Danny mentioned parental permission" Sam admitted though wondering what Maddie was doing

"What's with the measurements Mrs. F?" Tucker asked

"Ectoplasm is not a toy Tucker. In slime form, as long as you're not exposed too long, it's safe, but in electric form, known as ectotricity, it's VERY dangerous. Look at what it did to Danny!" Maddie said. "So, I'm making you two your own Hazmat suits for when you're out hunting ghosts"

"Can we pick our own colors?" Sam asked

"Purple and black?" Maddie asked knowingly

"You know me so well" Sam said with a smile.

"Hey! Think I can help invent some gadgets like jet sleds and ectoguns?" Tucker asked

"We'll see" Maddie said

Danny smiled. Life had gotten a lot easier just by getting rid of the secret at home.

The End


End file.
